


where it's so sweet (and heavenly)

by poise



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Complicated Dynamics, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Markno, first of all where the fuck all the markno fics at, have i mentioned... zombies, honestly not that good, i just love zombie fics, jeno is a little stressed, kinda angst, mark is there to make is all better, marknozens... all 3 of u... this ones 4u, secondly... MARKNO AND ZOMBIES!!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21746056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poise/pseuds/poise
Summary: to jeno, the uncertainty of the future is suffocating. a bottomless pit. and he is undeniably afraid. mark teaches him to live a day at a time.or mark and jeno have a conversation about their uncertain future amidst the outbreak of a viral disease.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Mark Lee
Comments: 5
Kudos: 48





	where it's so sweet (and heavenly)

**Author's Note:**

> this is pretty mellow and just a lot of hurt/comfort <3

The breeze stings uncomfortably through the torn bits of his jacket, strands hanging loosely against it. He pulls his knees closer towards his chest in a frail attempt at maintaining a somewhat stable amount of body heat. His own cold fingers prickling his skin doesn't help the case. 

  
The expanse of the night sky is eerily void of any stars but Jeno suppresses a chill running down his spine. _There wasn't any time for that._

  
And the sound of rustling leaves and shuffled feet below reminds him of it. The tang of decaying skin filling the humid air is far from pleasant. But it's been worse. It's usually a lot stronger during the day - when the blazing sun beats down on the rotting bodies, Jeno forces down the urge to gag. Especially since they travel in groups. It's downright hell. But you get used to it, not like theres a choice either. It's easier when you don't think about it.

  
He leans back, closing his eyes and thinks of sleep. Not far enough to fall under but relives the feeling of relief it brings. Sleep feels almost foreign to him now as he's spent his nights with piercing doubt in his chest, silently chanting a mantra of names. People he's lost - Renjun tells him it's better to forget.

  
The door to the rooftop creaks open and panic arises inside him as he's already on his feet. His knuckles turn white with how hard he's clutching onto the Beretta in his hand, pointed directly at the figure's head.

  
_"Fuck - Mark."_ He breaths out, regaining color in his knuckles when Mark smiles sheepishly and mutters an apology.

  
"You can't sneak up on me like that, _fuck_ , I could've shot you." 

  
"That would be pretty unfortunate, with the herd passing and all." 

  
Jeno peers over the ledge at the mention of the herd, face crumpled in disgust when he sees the flock of decaying bodies dragging across the deserted city roads. Explains why the smell had been especially strong tonight. He must've blocked out the mumbled groans when he was laying down. 

  
"That wasn't funny you know." 

  
He leans against the ledge, cold fingers pressing onto the even colder concrete. Mark gives him a brief look before sliding a beer his way and Jeno wraps his hand around it with no hesitation. 

  
"It's a _little_ funny." Mark mutters under his breath.

  
The taste of cheap beer running down his throat and sizzling his tongue feels like bliss. It settles warmly in his stomach, reminding Jeno of the days before the outbreak. The late night escapades with his friends and stars dancing across the sky. He sighs when looking up only to be met with a hollow blue hue. 

  
"I couldn't find you." _'I was worried about you'_ He knows the underlaying intention Mark has when he blurts it out. 

  
He takes another sip before turning to him. 

  
"It was Jaemin's round to watch. I thought I'd take it for him." He shrugs as much as he can with the jacket on. It's getting tighter everyday and Jeno makes a mental note to grab a new one on their next supply run. 

  
Mark doesn't reply, only hums and takes another sip. His adam's apple bobs along with the gulp and Jeno grips the bottle in his hand tighter, bites his tongue to look away. 

  
"How is he?" 

  
"Jaemin's fine. Hyuck found some antibiotics for him and now he's sleeping... I don't think that asshole's _ever_ gonna die." Mark cracks a smile, the tip of the bottle hanging on his lips and Jeno chuckles, airy and light despite the heavy air. 

  
Theres a beat of silence where the groans and muffled footsteps subside in the background and it's somewhat peaceful. The city lights are turned off - haven't been on for a while now but the moon is glowing bright enough that the light mirrors off the building windows. Jeno tries being discreet when he steals a glance at Mark's side profile, breath catching in his throat at how the light bounces off his curved cheekbones. How the slope of his nose runs smooth to meet the tip of his cupids bow.

  
"And what about you?" Mark catches him off guard, turning to him, "Are _you_ okay?"

  
Theres another beat of silence that follows and Jeno takes his time bathing in it, tongue coming out to lap at his dried lips as he stands a little taller.

  
"Why _wouldn't_ I be?" 

  
"Jeno," He all too familiar with the tone. Mark's voice is firm but soft, almost as if he went any higher, Jeno would break at the seams. "We're all okay. Hyuck, Chenle, Jisung, Jaemin and Renjun are all okay. _You and I_ are okay." 

  
The sharp intake of breath he takes stings his lungs and leaves them cold. 

  
"I know... I know that," Jeno turns his gaze to the herd passing below. Wonders what lives they had lived before the outbreak. Stories they could be holding behind rotten flesh and decaying organs or if any of them were people he'd known before. Maybe that kid who sat behind him in AP Biology or his neighbor from down the street. He _wonders_ why he had been more fortunate than them. Guilt _coursing_ through his veins in the form of tears stinging his eyes.

  
"But how much longer is that going to last? Jaemin's injured and he's the fastest runner out of all of us. We're running out of supplies and we already know this herd stretches on beyond the city." Jeno hisses but bites his lips to keep his voice down when a group from the herd starts wandering off. 

  
"We take it day by day remember? What matters right now is that we're all okay. We're all going through the same thing Jen, you don't have to be scared and keep it all to yourself for the sake of everyone else."

  
"I'm _not_ scared. And I'm not weak." A tear, hot and wet falls along his cheek Jeno curses under his breath for easily breaking. The burden of sleepless nights finally catching up to him and he feels lightheaded from all the talking. 

  
"I never said you were." 

  
He lets Mark slide an arm across his waist and along his torso, and he sighs when a pair of warm lips come in contact with his temple. Mark's hair brushing against his ear and his breath fanning against his wet, tear-stained cheek feels warm and comforting. 

  
The alcohol still dances on his tongue and Mark holds him closer to his chest as Jeno breaks. A flood. A thunderstorm long awaited. He doesn't let go. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading!! leave kudos and comments <33
> 
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/813na)  
> [twt](https://mobile.twitter.com/rensfilms)


End file.
